I Got The Feeling
by ABeautifulLieSavoir
Summary: Katelyn left everything behind to mend her broken heart. However, one day she hears the Black Eyes Peas song "I GOt The Feeling" throughtout the whole day. Could it mean that something is goign to happen taht night?


Rainy day in the boulevard of broken dreams, as Katelyn would like to refer to her everyday life. It all started when she met Bella at the Cullen's house when Edward took her for dinner. She is so nice that Kate felt happy for Edward to finally find his soul mate. However, when Kate was walking down the beach with Jacob, Embry and Quil when Jake run to a van that was parked in the parking lot, so we run after him and there she was Bella an some of her friends sitting on the van. He got really excited and ended up walking down the beach with Bella leaving us behind.

When Edward went away with the rest of the family Kate was left behind as a way to protect Bella in any way in her wolf form. Moreover, she and Jake got nearer, breaking everyday her heart even more, but she was happy for him to have found someone who would move his world so easily with just one word. When the Cullen's came back Bella returned to Edward leaving a really sad Jake. Moreover, whenever Kate tried to get near him as a way to comfort him, either he will reject her or act as if nothing happened.

KATELYN POV

I cannot believe that he did that to me, he lied when I asked him if he has got over Bella, he became distant with me, the one who made the patrols with him whenever he felt lonely, the one who was there to cheer him up , the one who cared about him , the one who loved him more than life itself. How can he be so blind as to not see my love for him, how can he be so stupid!!!! Sometimes I hate when he is so obsessive with Bella, though she is one of my best friends she shouldn't toy with his feelings that way. She has Edward and she should have only thought of him, not of any other man.

That's all I could think of while I was running through the forest while patrolling it. I have lived in this city for two months and still I couldn't forget him. Once I finished I went home where no one was waiting for me. Yes a lonely life is the one that I chose since that traumatic night, the night when i saw my best friend kissing the man who caught my heart in his hands since the very beginning. Furthermore, I felt, somehow, happy for him to have the one he loves the most in his arms. Yeah, I know how can I be happy when the man that I love is with another woman, well, welcome to my life!! This is me and who I am, someone that puts others before herself, and that might be one of the reasons why I ended up where I am, alone in a house in a far city from where I lived, hoping that no one would find me here.

Next day arrived and my alarm clock started off with the song I got the Feeling from the Black Eyed Peas. Something so happy cannot be a song to wake me up, so I hit the stop button and began doing my routinary things. Once I finished I made my way to my work as a waitress.

While I was taking notes from the menu of one of the clients the song that woke me up this morning was playing on the speaker: I got the feeling that tonight's gonna be a good might, that tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's gonna be a good good night…. Come on , who can believe that tonight is gonna be a good night, all for optimistic persons. I tried to ignore the song again. I finished my first job and made my way to my second job, that is babysitting twins and a boy. They were really nice to me and they liked to play pranks on the neighbour, who , I have to say, is the typical bimbo who thinks that she is all that. And then again I heard that damn song:

-what is happening today with this damn song!!!!- I whispered to no one in particular. However, the mother of the twins and the boy heard and told me:

-if you are hearing it so many times, then it might mean that , in fact, tonight is gonna be a good night- she smiled

-I don't think so, Ann, but thank you anyway. See you tomorrow- I waved and made my way to the forest where I decided to patrol again. So I got my clothes on my left leg and started running.

While I was running I could get off my head the damn song, so I run faster thinking that maybe I would forget the lyrics and the rhythm of the song. I was s worried with the song that I didn't see the dark figure lying in front of me, so I bumped into it and fell to the floor. When I got up I smelled the figure with my wolf nose and recognized the smell, I moved the figure with my snout (???) so that it was looking straight to the sky, and when I did I walked some steps back surprised.

There in the middle of the forest was the half naked body of the man who I love to hate, the man that I hate to love…… Jacob Black. I couldn't believe what I was seeing,. Why was he here? What happened that made him go away from La Push?. As so many questions where running through my head I didn't notice how he sat up and looked at me:

-Kate?- he asked in a soft voice- is that you?

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to talk with him, so I started running with tears on my eyes. I was in the lake that was in the forest when I heard the footsteps of someone, so I got my defensive posture waiting for the person to get out of their hiding place. When they did , there stood Jacob wearing only his pants:

-please, don't run away!- he begged me

I just looked at him without moving from my defensive position.

-I just want to talk with you, Kate- he said while getting near me, but only making me take some steps back into the lake- could you take your human form, please?

I just looked at him wondering why he was here and what he wanted, but I couldn't see him with such a sad face, so I went behind some bushes and took my human form and got dressed in my sweat pants and T-Shirt:

-what do you want , Jacob?- I said in a cold tone

-talk to you!- he said nearing to me again

- then talk- I answered while taking some steps back, getting in the lake and feeling my legs get wet.

-why did you run away?- he asked nearing to me again, but only making me getting more in the lake

-why are you here?

- because I want to talk to you

-you are talking to me, so if you are finished then let me go back home.

-no-he tried to grab my arm but I jerked it and I went deeper into the lake, so that the water was over my chest- please- he continued, getting himself deeper into the lake too- I…. I…..

-you what , Jacob?- I was getting angrier by the minute. I mean, he had my best friend who was in love with both Edward and Jacob , and now he is here wanting to talk with me about something.

-why are you here?- I asked again, fearing for the worst

- I want to talk to you- he answered getting nearer to me, I didn't back off I just stood my ground looking at him with my impassive face

-what about? Has anything happened in La Push? Has anything happened to the Cullen's?- I said showing panic on my voice

-no- just standing in front of me, leaving not much space between us, so when I spoke again I had to look up

-has anything happened to Bella?- I asked studying his features for any sign that would tell me if anything went wrong or not

-no- he just simply said

-then?

-I have to tell you something, Kate

-then go ahead and tell me whatever you want to tell me

-Bella got a baby, her name is Reneesme

I couldn't believe that he came all the way here just to tell me that Bella had a baby, something that I already knew because I kept in contact with Emmet. So I swam away from him and made my way to the other part often lake, and as I was about to get changed to my wolf form I said:

-that's the reason why you came here, Jacob?? Just to tell me that Bella had Renesme and that you don't have anything to do to get Bella to love you? If so, then you can go away cause I already knew it. Thanks anyway. Bye, Jacob Black

And with that I transformed myself and run away from him hearing him scream my name and then him howl. I run and run till I was near the skirts of the forest:

-how the hell was this going to be a good night?- I asked myself thinking about the damn lyrics of the song that were still stuck on my head- this is the worst one so far since that night.

As I was going to exit the forest I felt this body collapse with mine sending us rolling down a cliff. When we stopped rolling I could see a russet wolf standing above me, so I tried to freed myself from him, only to hear him say on my mind:

-don't you even dare running away, please- he said in a pleading voice again

-leave me alone, Jacob

-no, I wont. I will let you change to your human form

-then leave me so that I can change- I was thinking that the minute he let me go I will run away

-I will let you, but let me inform you that if I have to I will be there when you change back and I don't care seeing you naked, as long as I tell you what I want to tell you.

I growled and let him know that I wouldn't run away as long as he let me change in peace.

Once both of us were in our human forms:

-so, what do you wan to tell me?

-Katelyn, I've been meaning to tell you this since long before….- he couldn't continue because in that moment the damn song started sounding

-damn song!!!! I'm going to start hating it if I continue listening to it- I was losing my temper even more the more I heard that song

-(he laughed) you haven't changed a bit , Kate

-what are you talking about?

-maybe that song is saying the truth

- how is tonight a good night? Just explain it to me , Jacob

-you really don't want to see me , right?- he sounded sad, making me sad too

-Jacob, it's….- but I got interrupted by him

-just let me tell you why I came here and I will leave you alone forever

-Jacob…- I got interrupted again

-you know you were always my best friend, the one to whom I went to whenever I had doubts about something, the one who always put others before her, the one who didn't care much about girly things, the one with whom I had good times. You know, when I became a wolf for the first time you were there for me trying to relax me whenever I was feeling bad, you took care of me in every single way. However, I've never done anything to thank you for everything, I even left you alone when Bella came to town- at this I got those memories flashing through my mind- at first, when I first met you and saw you with the Cullen's - he chuckled - I thought that that was not your place, that you should be with me and my friends and family and not them, but, anyways, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you in the past, sorry for not taking into account everything that you said, your feelings, everything.

-I don't have anything to forgive, Jacob

-Then , why are you still calling me Jacob, when you always called e Jake or any other silly name that came to your mind?- he came near me

- because I don't think that it's my place to call you like that anymore- I looked at my feet sadly

-yes, it's your place- he caught my face in between his hands and made me look at him- it has always been your place to call me like that, Kate, as it was my place to call you Kate, Katy, my sweet angel

-Jake, what are you trying to say? You are not making any sense- I asked blushing and confused

-what I'm trying to say, Kate, is that I was too blind to realize that you are my world, that my life revolves around you, that you are everything I see.

-no,- I got away form him shaking my head from side to side and looking again to the floor- no, that's Bella, not me. don't you even dare to lie to me, Jake

-I'm telling you the truth. When Bella came I got obsessed with her because one of the Cullen's got her and I didn't want anything else to be caught by the Cullen's they just have my life and I didn't want to lose anything else to them

-you never lost anything, Jake. You got everything that you wanted

-no, I didn't.

Sorry, about Bella but Edward loves her more than you could ever imagine- I was getting frustrated again

- I'm not talking about that, Kate.

-then what are you talking about? You are confusing me even more

- why haven't you got in contact with me, instead of Emmet?

-because Emmet is like my brother and I love him so much that I couldn't be so much time without talking with him

-see, told you they stole everything from me

-what?

-you know what it's like?- he got near to me leaving no space between us, I could see that he was angry- you know what it's like to kiss the girl you think that you like and don't feel anything at all, and try to kiss her again and the only face that comes to your mind is the one of your best friend. Do you know how much I suffered when I knew that you where gone? Do you know what it was like my world without you around? I couldn't do anything without thinking about you. Everything that I saw, heard or even spoke reminded me of you-. You are everything to me, Kate

-Jake- I was stunned by this confession- what….

-you are my world, you are my imprint, my soul mate

And without wasting any minute he kissed me with so much love and passion that left me there shocked. So when he stopped kissing me , he looked to my eyes and with a sad voice he said:

-I see, so as promised, I will eave you forever. Bye, my sweet angel

And with that he started walking away from me:

- I go the feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night- I sang loudly making him stop and turn around with a confused face- I got the feeling that tonight's gonna be a good good night- I smiled at him , making him smile back- you know that I like to see this side of you, don't you Jake?- I tried to make a joke

-what are you trying to say, Kate? Don't make me suffer more, please

-I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night- I laughed and run to him throwing myself to his arms catching him by surprise and falling both of us to the ground, leaving him beneath me.

- I'm starting to like this song, Jake! How about you? I mean so far the song was right about tonight being a good night, don't you think?

-Kate…- I didn't let him finish his sentence before I kissed him making him response with the same intensity and wrapping his wraparound me and nearing me even more. Once we broke away for air, we laid there in each other's arms in silence. After some minutes passes, Jake broke the silence::

-so does this mean that you feel the same?

-yes.

-so, I'm your imprint too?

-yes

-so, does this mean….

-would you stop asking nonsense, you know that we are soul mates and meant for each other so, shut up and savour the moment- silence fell again between us

-so…

- Jake!!- I said making him laugh

-so does this mean htat I'm going t live with you here or that you are going to live with me back in La Push?

-I don't know, for now let's not think about anything but us, what do you think?

- perfect

And with that we fell asleep in each others arms under the starry night in the middle of a forest surrounded by tall trees


End file.
